Computer networks play an important part of many information infrastructures. Computer networks typically allow devices to exchange data with one another. A computer network may include data connections to allow devices to provide data to one another. Networks links may couple points of the computer network through a variety of media, including wired media and wireless media. Computer networks continue to become faster and more reliable ways to transfer and share information. Organizations have come to rely on the speed and reliability of computer networks to provide members with the ability to exchange information, resources, and other items of interest with each other and with the outside world.
It is important to ensure network access secure and convenient for an organization's members and for the organization itself. For example, an organization may wish to ensure users only access the organization's network using devices that are sufficient secure. The organization may need to verify the security of devices of users brought to the organization's network. Similarly, the organization may need to verify the security of devices the organization has issued to users. Making sure security processes are not inconvenient for users has proven difficult.